The Thieves of Goo-Lang
by Lion warrior
Summary: Sometimes bad people become great people.
1. Heroes

The Thieves of Goo-Lang

* * *

The Sun was shining on the huge village of Beijing, China. Bunnies, small pigs, ducks, the occasional snow leopards lived in peace and harmony with each other. Of course, this harmony and peace thing doesn't last for long. It never does. So it doesn't surprise anyone when a group of boar bandits held up this family of bunnies for money. Fortunately, a hero came. A lion came out of the sky and landed right between the boar bandits and the bunny family. "It's Aslan! The Chosen Warrior!" One of the bandits said in fear. This lion was 6'1'' with a big bare muscular chest and arms and a pair of black pants. He wore a multi-colored ring that couldn't come off.

"It's me," Aslan said. The boar bandits came at him one by one. Being the Chosen Warrior, Aslan had a special power. He extended his hand and a beam of light shot out, knocking out half the bandits. He fisted his hand and a light started to form a sword. He clashed swords with dagger wielding bandits and beat them down to the ground. When the battle was over, the village cheered for their hero, who in a bright beam of light, changed his appearance. He became a little rat, about 5'9''. His arms and chest still bare but not as big and muscular. They were rather thin, but the crowd still cheered. They knew that this was his true form, and that while it may not resemble the appearance of a hero, his actions and character did. The rat, Aslan, thanked the crowd and decided to retire for the day, it was getting late.

"Can you sign my scroll?" asked a little bunny. Aslan smiled as he signed the scroll with a quill and ink. Then he left for his house. His house was a little distance from the city, to get away from all the noise and commotion. Despite his buff handsome muscular alternate form, Aslan was actually very shy and quiet. He was 26 years old with a whole life rest to live. He didn't want to attract much attention, but when he needed to help, he was willing to bear with the popularity. He lived alone with his trusty duck servant, Lee.

"Hi, Lee, I decided to retire for the night. Call me if there is any fire," Aslan said. Lee nodded grimly. Something or someone seemed to not like Aslan. To the point that this thing or person followed Aslan everywhere and tried to burn the house with him in it. Aslan knew that it couldn't have been any of the local bandits because they couldn't have followed him to 10 different places. That's right, Aslan had been nearly burned 10 different times in ten different cities, and he still didn't know why or who decided to burn his houses. Aslan plopped on his bed and fell gently to sleep.

He suddenly awoke to his two-story house surrounded by fire. "Lee!" he shouted. No one replied which was good. If he was still in the house that was their sign that he needed help. He looked out the window and saw Lee jumping and panicking. The house was ablaze. The floor was burning, the ceiling was caving in, and the air was filled with smoke. Aslan moved his hands in a circular pattern and blew a gust of wind to see clearly. Being the Chosen Warrior, he was able to command the elements. Aslan carefully walked through on the fragile floor gingerly. The hot floor beneath his feet was almost too much to bear. Suddenly, the ceiling crashed down in front of him blocking the door. Using the fire around him, he bursted his way outside. He ran clear from the burning house, running towards Lee. He watched as his house was burned to the ground. "Did you see who did it?" asked Aslan not expecting to have the answer he wanted. Lee shook his head.

"The people must have whacked me on the head," he said rubbing the bruise on his head, "The next thing I knew, I was on the floor while the house was on fire and I rushed outside the house and jumped trying to wake you up." Aslan noticed that Lee smelled like smoke, but more than he did. They silently watched as the flames died down. The rising sun slowly came up. "So what do we do now?" the duck asked. Aslan looked at the rising sun. He remembered from his old days that he and his friends in their free time would look at the sunrise and sunset. Old days, old friends. That gave Aslan an idea.

"We'll go to the Valley of Peace. It's nearly the Winter Festival and I want to see my old friend in crime," Aslan said as he started on his way with Lee right behind him.

* * *

"Po! Stop that!" Monkey said as he covered what was left of his noodles. Po had managed to 'borrow' some of Monkey's noodles behind his back. Monkey glared at Po as Po and the others laughed. They were in Mr. Ping's shop, helping with the decorations, and were now done and decided to take a break. Shifu was the first to stop laughing.

"Po, if I didn't know any better I would say you were a thief. The way you manage to take stuff with ease makes the bandits look like amateurs," he said. Po shrugged.

"It only comes with food. Hey what's that behind your ear?" Po said as he 'magically' pulled out several coins. Shifu sighed.

"Very funny, panda. But anyone could see that those are from you," Shifu replied. Po's smile only grew wider.

"Yeah, but the real trick is this. These are your coins," Po said. Shifu quickly checked his pocket to see that all the coins he had were gone. While the others laughed and snickered, Shifu snatched the coins out of Po's hand.

"But how did you manage to take all of that stuff?" Tigress asked seriously. Po shrugged.

"I just know how to do these things. Well, breaks almost over. Might as well-" Po stopped short when he felt his pockets. His eyes darted all around. The Furious Five couldn't have taken it, Shifu wouldn't, and the shop was closed so no customers could have taken it.

"What's wrong, Po? You finally got stolen from?" Monkey said with a smirk. Po smirked.

"There's only one person able to steal from my pockets. Isn't that right, Aslan?" Po said looking to a person in the corner who no one noticed until now. He looked up and smiled.

"Po," Aslan said as he hugged Po. When they separated, Po shook his Tigress action figure in front of Aslan's face.

"Never, ever take this from me," Po said with an unmoving glare. But the others snickered.

"You carry that thing with you? Why?" Tigress said more curious than angry. Embarrassed, Po quickly changed the subject.

"Everyone, this is Aslan my old friend," Po announced.


	2. Job Titles

Job Titles

* * *

"Oh, Po!" Mr. Ping called, "I need your help with-" he stopped when he saw Aslan with them. He sighed and glared at Aslan. "Oh, it's you. Nice to see you, Aslan. And pray tell, why are you here?" Mr. Ping asked in a sarcastically happy tone.

"Yeah, why did you come here?" asked Po.

"Well, I decided that since it's nearing the Winter Festival that we should be together as friends. And, you'll be happy to know Mr. Ping that I quit my old job and have a job more helpful to the people," Aslan replied. This made Mr. Ping's scowl grow into a smile.

"Well that's good to hear. Carry on," he said as he returned to work.

"What was your old job, Mr. Aslan?" asked Viper.

"Just Aslan, and my old job? Well, Po and I use to-"

"Be good friends and clean after people. That's what our job was," Po interrupted Aslan completely casual. The group nodded, but Aslan looked at Po confused.

"Right," Aslan said unsure, "Anyways, that's who I am. We had a blast."

"Yes we did. Helping people, eating great food, and making jokes. Great times," Po said. Aslan started to pickup on what Po was really doing, so he changed the title completely.

"Well, you guys are probably wondering what new job I have," Aslan suggested. The others rapidly nodded. Aslan sighed. "I am the Chosen Warrior," he explained as they gasped in amazement. He held up his hand to reveal the Choosing Ring on his finger. Suddenly, Po burst out laughing.

"HAHAHHA! You! You, Aslan, shy as a newborn babe, quiet as a gentle breeze, and weaker than a twig Aslan! That's rich!" Po said teasingly. Aslan glared.

"And you would be?" Aslan asked. Po stood in an hero's pose.

"I am the Dragon Warrior," Po said this made Aslan smirk.

"You, the Dragon Warrior? With this," Aslan said as he jiggled Po's belly. It continued to jiggle until Po stopped it. The others laughed. Po glared but smiled.

"I guess that we both were 'accidentally' chosen," Po said.

"There are no accidents. Remember that Po," Master Shifu said. Po shrugged then realization came to him.

"That means you can do all that stuff and be invincible?! Awesome!" Po shouted. Aslan smiled. "But I heard that the Chosen Warrior is like this." Po pulled out a scroll with Aslan's lion form. Everyone was amazed. They could also hear Tigress' purring. Po put down the scroll after he heard that.

"Well, I can transform into that," Aslan explained. "And what about you? I thought the Dragon Warrior was suppose to look like this." He pulled out a scroll and everyone laughed including Shifu. It was a picture of Tai-Lung but he was doodled with glasses and a goatee. As they settled down laughing, Shifu said.

"Well, time to go back up. You guys want to stay and catch up?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, Master," Po replied as they left the shop. When they were gone, Aslan sighed.

"You haven't told them, have you?" he asked.

"Told them what?" Po asked knowingly.

"You know what I mean. You haven't told them about your past life," Aslan shot back. Po sadly sighed.

"They would never look at me the same way," Po grimaced.

"Yeah, but if you don't tell them now, they may never look at you at all," Aslan said.

"I have so much, though, more than you. If people were to find out my past life, me, their protector, they would run me out of town. These people aren't very forgiving," Po replied.

"But that's what I do. Every time I enter a new city, I tell the people what I use to be. They worry about me, look at me differently, yes. But when I save them over and over again, they start to accept me. Not only that, Po, but you have friends. Personal friends, the Furious Five. Don't you think that they will at least understand you?" Aslan said.

"No," Po said bluntly and coldly. They sat in silence for a while until they went up to the Jade Palace. Unknown to them, Tigress overheard them. She had gone back to see if Aslan wanted to stay at the Jade Palace. She had heard from "You haven't told then yet, have you?" all the way through. Her ears sagged as she felt guilty. Why would Po say such a thing, that they wouldn't understand? And what was his past life they were talking about? This just made her more and more sad as she walked up the mountain far behind Aslan and Po. When they finally got to the Palace, Shifu met then again.

"Oh it's you Aslan. I jet sent Tigress after you," Shifu said. Aslan was puzzled.

"You did? Why?" he asked as the female tiger came up behind them.

"To...To ask you if you would like to stay here for the Winter Festival," Tigress explained.

"That would be great!" Po excitedly shouted.

"But I already found a place for the night. But thank you for your offer. In the mean time, I was hoping that I could help with the decorations of the village," Aslan suggested.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated. If Po can stay away from my pockets," Shifu muttered. Po and the others chuckled while Aslan smirked at Po with a smart-alley face.

"Still up to your old habits, eh? Well, time to get to work," Aslan said. They started to decorate the Jade Palace. Since Po's blunder with the sophisticated Winter Festival for the Kung Fu masters, Shifu started having the masters and the ordinary people up in the Jade Palace. The party was closely planned. All the Kung Fu weapons and artifacts were stored in different places so that if bandits were to get pass the guards, they would only be able to steal one if they could find it. As they were preparing the festival, Tigress pulled Po to the side to talk to him.

"What's wrong, Tigress," Po asked concerned.

"Po," she hesitated whether or not she should say it, "You know that you can come to us when you need help, right?"

"Of course! I mean, I always do that when I'm in trouble," Po joked.

"Not that Po," Tigress said chuckling a little, "I mean the type of help that you are afraid to ask anyone. The one you only tell your friends." At this point Po started to look at Tigress strangely.

"Of course, why do you ask?" he said extremely curious. Tigress crossed her arms and looked at the ground, an old habit she did when ever she was nervous.

"Well-" she was interrupted when Aslan came running around the corner.

"So sorry to interrupt, but we got a bandit heist down at the village," Aslan quickly said turning his bigger lion form and he raced off. Tigress and Po followed him down the mountain.

"I'll tell you later," Tigress said to Po.


	3. The Legend

The Legend

* * *

Fung and his gang were stealing money from an fragile snow leopard woman. They also kidnapped her beautiful daughter, about same age and an inch shorter than Aslan in his rat form. (**some of you people know where this is heading)** The person with her daughter got away, but Aslan, Po and the Furious Five jumped in to fight them. Aslan's hands glowed bright hot. "Let's heat things up," he growled. He punched Fung and two other crocs clear down the street. Po and the others took care of the rest. Finally, Aslan's hands glowed and materialized brass knuckles as he picked up Fung by the neck.

"Darn it!" grumbled Fang. Aslan looked menacingly into his eyes.

"Where's the girl," he demanded as he tightened his grip on the croc.

"They took her to the cave hideout. But you'll never figure out that it's near the old Temple of Shi-Lan," Fung revealed.

"Thank you," Aslan said as he released him and Monkey and Crane cuffed Fung and the gang.

"Darn it!" Grumbled Fung as they took him away.

"Wait! He has my money," The old snow leopard shouted.

"No he doesn't," Aslan said as he gave the old lady her money.

"I didn't see you take it," Viper commented.

"I know some tricks of the bandit trade," Aslan said changing back into a rat.

"You mean that you were a thief, too," Tigress asked curious. Aslan lifted his hands in defeat.

"Alright, you caught me. Yes, I use to be a thief and a good stealer at that," he said smiling.

"Wow, well, we may need your past skills to get this woman back. Don't worry, ma'am we'll get your daughter back," Tigress said to comfort the elderly snow leopard. They went up the mountain to tell Shifu about their situation.

"Hmm, well, we are going to have a bit of difficulty with that. The Temple of Shi-Lan's grounds are said to be booby-trapped. It's also said that the thieves of Goo-Lang use to escape there," Shifu said. Aslan was confused.

"Really, I thought it was the Temple of Sho-Lan. It was the Temple of Shi-Lan that they disappeared," Aslan suggested. Shifu thought about it then realized that Aslan was right. But the Furious Five were confused.

"Who were the Thieves of Goo-Lang?" asked Viper.

"The Thieves of Goo-Lang were special thieves that were able to steal almost anything! Money, jewelry, they've even stolen some of the artifacts in the Jade Palace. Food, water, the clothes on your back, and your underwear. I kid you not. The reason why they were called Thieves of Goo-Lang was because it was thought that they came from that thief-infected pothole, Goo-Lang. But no one had seen thieves this good. They were weird in the sense, though. They seemed to steal more stuff from bandits and rich powerful people than good and poor people. No one knew who they were because they were dressed in all black suits that covered their entire body, even their tails. You could only see their eyes, and even that was hard to see while they robbed you. They use to plague the Valley of Peace, like they lived here. There were two of them, and all of a sudden, they just vanished about ten years ago. So that's the Thieves of Goo-Lang. Anyways, I think Po, Aslan, and the Furious Five should do this together. It would be difficult without Aslan's abilities and past skills and Po and the Furious Five's experience," Shifu explained. The others had already explained to Shifu that Aslan was a thief. The team bowed and walked down the mountain.

"So, you guys aren't mad?" asked Aslan knowing they wouldn't be.

"Of course not! It was in the past and you were young and stupid," Mantis replied. This made everyone laugh as Aslan looked over to Po and was about to whisper something but Po stopped him.

"Don't. say. a word," Po growled lowly as Aslan smirked.

"Well, I hope Lee will be okay without me. He's my servant duck," Aslan explained to the group. "Come on, we better get going." With that they raced down the mountain and off to the Temple of Shi-Lan.

* * *

Easy is not a word you want to use for the Temple of Shi-Lan. Shi-Lan, the person who built it, was paranoid that some person would take something from his temple and steal all his possessions. So the reasonable solution was to put booby-traps, but Shi-Lan overdid the security. There were about 100,000 traps in all just in the grounds alone. Some held you there until help came while others sent you to your death.

Surprisingly, even with the long head start, they were able to catch up with the croc holding the leopard girl. They were on his tail when he went into a cave. Aslan stopped the group. "Be careful," he warned, "We are officially on the grounds of the Shi-Lan Temple." They slowly walked into the dark cave. Aslan made a ball of fire to light the way.

"I thought you could only control the elements in your lion form?" asked Monkey.

"I can use the same powers in this form as I can in my lion form. I just prefer to change," Aslan explained. They came to a room with three pathways. Po tested them to see which on were dead ends by shouting.

"Ah," he shouted and heard nothing back, "This way."

"Are you sure?" asked Tigress. Po nodded. They quickly went down the caved path and went out the other end of the tunnel. "How did you know this was the way?" Tigress asked.

"It's a technique that I've seen bats do. Very useful," Po replied. Where they were, there was a little lake and trees all around. The croc and the tied up snow leopard were sitting there. It was Gah-ri. He tried to give the girl a drink, but when he undid the tie around her mouth, the leopard shouted.

"Help! Help! I'm over here!" Gah-ri quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Aslan and the others hid in the trees.

"Quiet! I need to make sure that I get you to the Qi-Don to sell you as a slave. I planned his whole thing so Fung could get in prison and I can get paid for life. Ever since Po made the Qi-don stop using princesses as slaves, they've been needing a servant. And don't bother shouting. Those Kung Fu dorks are lost in that cave with the catacombs of Shi-Lan. They'll never get out, and you'll never be rescued," Gah-ri said dashing her hopes of being saved.

"You know, you should be more careful about who you call names because about everyone of us are about ready to pound you to a pulp," Aslan said coming out of their hiding spot. Tigress cracked her knuckles making Gah-ri squeal with fear. He was about to grab the girl and leave, but Aslan managed to grabbed her out of his reach with his powers. Gah-ri ran and the others were about to go after him, but Aslan held them back. Suddenly, Gah-ri was trapped in a basic net trap. "We're still on the Temple grounds remember?" reminded Aslan.

"Thank you," the girl said as she hugged Aslan. No one saw it, but Aslan was silently blushing.

"You're welcome. Come on, we should get out of here," Aslan suggested as they went through the tunnel, out the other end safely, and back on the road to the Valley of Peace.

* * *

**Some of you are smart and can see where this is going. Others of you are clueless and that's alright. Either way, just be quiet and read. **


	4. Getting to know each other

Getting to Know Each Other

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Aslan asked the snow leopard on the way back.

"My name is Mai," she replied. (**Running out of Chinese girl names. Help ME!) **"What's yours? I mean, I know the Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior, but I don't know you." She asked. Aslan rubbed the back of his neck trying to make words. Po finished for him.

"His name is Aslan and he's-"

"A modest warrior working with the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior for a while," Aslan interrupted Po. The others were confused why he didn't tell her that he was the Chosen Warrior. Po, however, smiled wickedly at Aslan and whispered in his ear.

"Someone has a crush on someone," he whispered in a singsong voice. Aslan nudged him in the ribs with his arm. Po walked back to Tigress. "So what was it that you wanted to say?" he asked remembering the conversation they had at the Palace. Tigress crossed her arms.

"Well, I was...When I was sent to ask if Aslan would like to stay at the Jade Palace, I overheard your conversation with Aslan,"Tigress confessed. This made Po turn pale. "And I heard how you thought that we wouldn't understand if you told us about your past life. I was just sad that you didn't trust us," she said trailing off.

"Tigress, I'm sorry. It was just such a personal matter for me that I didn't think that you guys would understand why I didn't like talking about it," Po said.

"Po, no matter how you mess up, we will always understand you. We will always care about you. But don't think I'm going soft just because of our discussion," Tigress said punching Po in the arm. Po laughed.

"I won't," He replied. They were nearing the Valley of Peace when Tigress asked.

"So what is it about your past that you think we wouldn't understand?" This made Po nervous.

"Um... Hey, Aslan I need to talk to you," he said rushing up to the rat who was still talking to Mai. Tigress was confused. When they entered the valley, Mai's mother rushed to her daughter. The Furious Five left to go back up the mountain leaving Po and Aslan still at Mai's place.

"Hey, Aslan!" Mai called, "Maybe I could...come and see your house." Aslan was nervous but Po spoke for him.

"Sure," he said as he ignored Aslan's glare. Mai was excited. She asked her mother for permission to where she said yes. Mai travelled with Aslan to his house leaving Po and Mai's mother at the house. Her mother kept smiling.

"Mr. Dragon Warrior," she addressed. Po shook out of his trance and remembered that the old woman was there.

"You can call me, Po," he replied.

"How much do you bet?" she asked. It was a weird question for Po.

"Excuse me?" he asked unsure what she said.

"Oh come now, even you see how those two are with each other. 5 yuan that they start dating after five months," Mai's mother wagered. Po cleared his throat.

"Gambling is like playing mahjong with blank tiles. No one really wins," Po said wisely. He looked around to see if anyone was around. "I bet he will do it in three months and I wager 10 yuan." Mai's mother smiled.

"You're on," She said in her elderly competiveness.

Meanwhile, Aslan and Mai walked to Aslan's new house. It was taller than the other house in the valley and wider with lots of room. "Wow, you have a nice home," commented Mai. Aslan looked at this beautiful snow leopard. She had a lovely blue vest with a golden dragon design and dark jade pants. He looked at her eyes. They were blue. It was different to him because most felines had yellow or red ones. Must be a genetic mutation, but what a beautiful mutation thought Aslan. Aslan shook his head and remembered Mai's comment.

"Huh? Oh! That! Umm. It is nice I think it's really a great place, for now," Aslan said. This made Mai concerned.

"Are you moving?" she asked.

"No, well not yet. I've been chased around by an arsonist that keeps trying to burn my house with me in it," Aslan said making Mai gasp.

"That's terrible!" she exclaimed surprised he would be so calm about it.

"You get use to it after the fifth time," Aslan said shooing the question away. They sat at the table facing each other. "Your mother seems nice." Aslan did this to strike up a conversation. Mai smiled shyly.

"Yes, she's been doing very good after my father died," She said sadly looking at the floor. This made Aslan stop drinking his tea.

"I'm sorry. May I ask what happened?" He asked.

"It was a bandit who killed him. They arrested him, but what he did couldn't be undone," she said quietly. Aslan got worried at this point.

"So you hate people who have been or are bandits?" he asked. Mai looked at him with a confused look.

"It would depend on why that person was bandit, and I don't hate bandits. I just hate the reason why people do the things they do," Mai said tucking her knees close to her chest. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...I...USE TO be a...bandit," Aslan said ashamed. Mai was shocked and realized that Aslan thought that she must have hated him.

"Oh, Aslan I don't hate you. What you did in the past is in the past. You help people now," then she saw something on the wall. It looked like a painting of Aslan in a victory pose, and the painting said, THE CHOSEN WARRIOR. Mai's eyes widen. "Your the Chosen Warrior?" she asked. Aslan accidentally spat up his tea and looked around to the painting. He slowly looked back at Mai.

"Yes," he said depressed.

"You don't seem so excited to be the best warrior ever," Mai stated.

"It's just, ever since I was chosen, every time I tell people I'm the Chosen Warrior, they act completely different. They start groveling, kissing-up to me, it's just fake," Aslan sighed. Mai place her hand on Aslan's shoulder as she smiled.

"Don't worry, you're a good guy and even though we just met, I think we are going to be good friends. Shake on it?" she offered her hand.

"Well, here's to hoping," he said as he shook her hand. Just then Lee came in with the food for dinner. "Oh, Mai, this is my servant, Lee. The best friend I have and the most trusted one," Aslan introduced. Both the duck and the snow leopard bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, Lee," Mai said.

"Um.. Mai. Would you like to eat...dinner with us?" Aslan asked. Mai smiled.

"I would love to," she said happily but a question came to her mind. "Aslan, I understand that you are the Chosen Warrior but I thought that the warrior would be...bigger."

"WHY is it that people keep saying that?!" he said frustrated. Mai just laughed as they ate together.

* * *

**Go to my profile to answer my Kung Fu Panda Poll**


	5. The Steal

The Steal

* * *

The Winter Festival was fast approaching. Decorations were being put up all around the village and the Jade Palace. It had only been three weeks since Po and the others saved Mai from the bandits. In those weeks Aslan had gotten to know Mai better and Mai got to know everybody more. Aslan had told much about his life to the rest, the parts that Po would allow. Every time Aslan got to talking about his life or when somebody asked him about it, Po would always be there looking at Aslan like a hawk. Finally, Tigress got curious. While they were hanging the ornaments on strings, Tigress walked over to Po. "Po can you come down here?" she asked. Before Po could answer, Monkey rushed by the ladder he was standing on, knocking Po down to the ground. He rubbed his head in pain.

"Ok, I came down," Po said. Tigress helped him up. "What's wrong?"

"Why is it that anytime we talk to Aslan about his life you seem to stalk him like he was going to say something about you?" she asked. Po rubbed his head nervously.

"Well, Aslan has some blackmail worthy stuff about me that I don't want him to reveal. I know it sounds silly but it's important to me," He answered.

"What is it about?" Tigress asked.

"Um... I think I heard Master Shifu calling," Po said about to run. Tigress grabbed him by the hand.

"No you didn't. Po you know you can trust us. What is it?" Just then Aslan came rushing in.

"Trouble," he said.

"Thank you!" Po exclaimed. Tigress glared at him. Po sheepishly laughed. "I mean, Oh No!"

"We'll talk about this later," Tigress said as she sadly rushed away. It hurt Po to see her like that. As they rushed to see Shifu, Aslan went to Po.

"I foresee the revelation of our secret. It would be better if you told them soon. As in NOW!" Aslan advised.

"Okay, I will. Later," Po said. As they found Shifu, he was reading a scroll.

"The Qi-don is advancing from the Southwest. Find them and see what they are up to. Their last sighting was near the Temple of Shi-Lan," Shifu said.

"Something tells me that they are trying to find the treasure there. The ruby of Lee-gi, the one who can make anyone a Kung FU genius by simply holding it. Temuti would become truly invincible," Po said.

"Then we need to get there. Fast! We'll past by my house on the way," Aslan said as they took off. A minute later they were at his house. Aslan told Lee. "I'm going to be back by midnight. Make sure everything is okay and not in flames. Okay? Thanks buddy," Aslan said as he hugged the duck. Aslan changed into his lion form and said to the group, "Let's go." With that they rushed off.

"Nice duck," Po said.

"Really is," Aslan said happily.

* * *

They got through the cave to the Shi-Lan Temple by the lake where Mai was rescued. They stepped carefully around the trees. Po suddenly stopped them. "Aslan, make a sword and throw it right there," Po instructed. Aslan made a sword of light and threw it. Suddenly, a giant metal trap, much like a great giant bear trap, sprang up.

"Okay, step lightly," Aslan said as he almost fell into a disguised pit. "And be lucky." They went through and finally got to the temple. The Shi-Lan Temple was built from the cave, so the front door was part of the mountain. Aslan suddenly heard a sound. "It's the Qi-don. We need to make sure they don't steal the ruby."

"So what do we do?" asked Viper.

"We steal it first," Aslan said diving into the dark cave. The others came in afterwards.

It was dark and damp and only Aslan's fire hand lit the way. They came to a corridor that led straight to the ruby standing on a pedestal. "Easy," Mantis said about to jump forward. Po stopped him as a large axe swung by.

"First rule in stealing: It's NEVER easy," Aslan lectured. He looked over to Po. "What do you think? Blind eye 23 or Blind wing." These were operations that made no sense to the Furious Five.

"Blind eye 23 is going to be tricky considering that there's a gap right there," Po said as he pointed to the gaping hole about three feet away, "And Blind wing is going to be hard because, well, we don't have wings. What about Launch back?" Aslan groaned.

"I hate doing Launch back. Fine, but you're doing it," Aslan said as he grabbed Po's feet, whirled him around, and threw him towards the ruby. Axes sliced, torches sprang up, darts flew from the side, and walls came smashing together as Po sailed through unhurt. He quickly grabbed the ruby and ran back. The floor crumbled under his feet, but he quickly ran on the walls to safety. He landed in front of the others panting. "I'll give you a ten for the dismount and nine for the execution," Aslan said with a smile. Po rolled his eyes as they headed for the outside of the cave. They stopped short when Temuti and his soldiers blocked their way.

"Thank you for setting off all the traps for us so that you can give us the ruby. Now hand IT OVER!" Temuti screamed.

"Tsk, Tsk, but there is one trap we haven't set off yet, and it's a classic," Aslan said. He purposely tripped a wire in front of him and a giant boulder came rushing towards them. Everyone scrambled to get out of the cave before they were pancakes. They finally made it out the cave before the boulder hit them.

"Now, HAND OVER THE RUBY! Or face the wrath of TEMUTI" Temuti demanded. Aslan held the ruby and started whipping their behinds without even turning into a lion. He simply ran up to Temuti and punched him over the mountain. Aslan ran up to two guards and without touching them knocked their heads together. He took care of the other guards as well. When all said and done, Aslan just stood there and said, "Whoa!" He put the ruby in a bag so he wouldn't accidentally hit someone on instinct. He looked at the night sky. "Oh, it's late we better get home."

* * *

Getting home took them longer than expected. When they got near the village, Monkey asked,"How did you guys know how do take that ruby? And what were all those different operations?" Aslan looked hard at Po.

"Tell them Po," he said almost in a mocking voice. Po rubbed his head nervously.

"Well...Wait! Do you smell that? It smells like smoke," Po said. Aslan went into a mad dash to his home as the others followed. There before him was his house up in flames. Aslan dropped to his knees as he watched his house go up in flames, but something was different. Every time his house was on fire, he was in it. But he returned late. That's when he realized who destroyed his houses. "What about Lee? Where is he?" asked Po

"I told him to go to the Jade Palace if anything happens to the house. Let's go," Aslan said quite loudly.


	6. Caught

Caught

* * *

Shifu, Mai, and Zeng were all in the Hall of Heroes cleaning for the Winter Festival in three days. Suddenly, Lee came rushing in. "Lee, what's the matter?" Mai asked seeing him panting, "Is Aslan okay?"

"Yes, he is, but his house was on fire. He told me if that happens to come here," Lee said out of breath.

"No I didn't," Aslan said with the others beside him. He had just came right behind Lee. Lee was shocked to see him so soon. "I told you no such thing. I didn't tell you to come here. I lied so that you would be here because it was you who set my houses on fire. The only reason you're here is because you were in the forest listening to us! It's the only explanation because the fires only started when I was in the house. But when I came later than you expected, you jumped the cannon and set on fire with out me in it. It's you whose been trying to kill me, Lee!" The group slowly crowded him.

"Nobody move! Or I'll blow this place sky high," he said pulling out a very high explosive.

"In retrospect, I should have suspected you first considering you did mention something about working with fireworks. But I don't understand. Why? Why? I've treated you like my best friend. I've helped you with the labor around the house when I'm there. I tell people that you are the best person I've seen in the world. Why?" Aslan asked in deep confusion.

"Why? Why were you chosen instead of me? Why you of all people? At first, I didn't mind it, but it kept nagging me that if I were to destroy you, then I maybe the next Chosen Warrior. But why you?! Why you and that panda?! The Dragon Warrior?! And he was your friend, that only means one thing. He was like you! So answer me this. Why were you guys chosen? You OF ALL PEOPLE! Not noble men, not warriors, not even loyal servants. But thieves! Bandits get to be in high honor! Tell me this Aslan. Why are the notorious Thieves of Goo-Lang the Chosen Warrior and the Dragon Warrior?" Lee demanded to know. The whole room gasped as Aslan and Po stood emotionless.

"Do you think that we wanted to be grand warriors? We just wanted to help people. That's what the Thieves of Goo-Lang were suppose to do. But I admit we were blinded by greed sometimes, but we always went back to the goal at hand, to help those who can't help themselves. Aslan had the courage to tell people who he really was. Me? I was so ashamed of my past that I tried to hide it my best, but what's done in the dark comes to the light," Po said grimly. His eyes widen as his smile came back. "Then again not all of us aspired to greatness."

"What do you mean? There were only two of you. Aslan and you," Lee argued. Aslan chuckled.

"But there was one of us who didn't aspire to greatness and he wanted to keep it that way. Everyone forgets the last one," he said. Lee looked in his hand and saw that the bomb was gone. He looked to see Zeng running with the explosive and finally throwing it out the door where it exploded harmlessly into the air. Zeng turned around and bowed.

"The third thief of Goo-Lang at your service," he said smiling. Immediately, the others captured Lee and carried him off to the prison. When they got back, they all looked at Zeng, Po, and Aslan.

"THE Thieves of Goo-Lang? That explains your skills at taking my food," Monkey joked while everyone chuckled lightly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tigress asked.

"I was scared. I was just really scared. I mean, you can guess why I didn't tell you when I first got here. I was just scared that you would never look at me the same way. I mean I'm sorry for the things I've done. The only reason we became the Thieves of Goo-Lang was because no one seemed to want us. To care about us. So we became the Thieves of Goo-Lang. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys," Po said ashamed.

"Wow! Po was a criminal. That was Amazing! I mean I can't think of it like that. And then Zeng was a thief as well! That's mind-blowing! I mean-" Mantis blabbered on while the grim slowly lightened. Tigress quietly pulled Po off to the side. Then she slapped him across the face.

"What was that for and OWWW!" Po said in pain.

"For not trusting us to understand you. Po, I'm more surprised that you're still not a thief more than that you were one. I mean it wasn't your fault that no one wanted you, and that people called you names, and that I treated you so badly," Tigress said putting her head in her hands as she sat down. "It wasn't your fault that you were mocked and teased, it wasn't your fault that I didn't accept you as the Dragon Warrior, It wasn't-" She stopped short because she started to tear up. Yes, the Master Tigress of the Furious Five, was crying. "Po, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve your kindness and help. I'm so sorry for treating you so badly. I understand if you never forgive me." Po sat down next to Tigress and gently lifted her chin. Tigress's eyes filled with sorrowful tears looked into Po's bright green kind eyes. Po gently kissed Tigress on the lips as her eyes widen. When he broke the kiss, Tigress was blushing so much that it could be seen despite her orange fur.

"I already have," Po whispered quietly. Tigress grabbed Po's face and pulled him into another passionate kiss. She slowly caressed his cheek as he gently stroke the back of her head. When they broke, they hugged each other.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I forgive you," Po whispered.

* * *

**Y'all are funny**


	7. Winter Festival

Winter Festival

* * *

The Winter Festival finally arrived. The Jade Palace was jammed pack with villagers, Kung Fu masters, and the smell of Mr. Ping's soup. There was dancing, music, laughter as Monkey told a group of villagers a funny joke. Children ran around and the happy aroma of noodle soup and other foods filled the air. Shifu breathed it all in. It was perfect. Mai and her mother had come up the mountain to celebrate as well. Aslan was outside still. Shifu didn't know what he was doing. Then he saw Tigress and Po sitting together. Po was whispering something in Tigress's ear. Tigress lightly giggled. Shifu finally realized what was happening and smiled. Tigress went away to get some food. Po didn't know that Shifu was standing right next to him until he spoke.

"Having fun, aren't we?"

"AHHH! Master Shifu! Don't scare me like that!" Po said calming down his heart.

"I see that you and my daughter are very fond of each other," Shifu said as he saw Po beginning to panic, "It's alright Po. I give you permission. But if you hurt her in any way, you know I'll have to kill you, got it?." He smiled, saying this so innocently and casually that Po's heart skipped a beat, threatening to have a heart attack quickly nodded. Just then Tigress arrived as Shifu left.

"What did Master Shifu want?" she asked. Po was still in fearful shock. He slowly gulped.

"I got to tell you something. Master Shifu knows that we are dating," Po said watching her eyes widen. He gently put his hand on hers. "And he gave me permission to do so." Tigress smiled widely as she kissed him on the cheek, making Po blush. Presently, Mai came up to them.

"Hey, Po, have you seen Aslan?" She asked.

"He's outside, alone," Po replied as Mai went out. "Um... Tigress, I need to speak to Mai's mother for a moment."

"For what?" she asked.

"For a bet," Po replied. Tigress spat up some of the tea she was drinking as Po went.

* * *

Aslan looked down at the valley. He was in his lion form sitting sadly by himself. "Aslan are you okay?" Mai asked.

"Oh hey Mai. Come, sit." Aslan said offering a seat on the ground. They sat in silence for a while.

"You look nice in your clothes," Mai said noticing his tan and black vest.

"You too," Aslan said looking at her beautiful blue gown. She had a lovely pink flower in her ear.

"Thank you," Mai said. "So why are you out here?"

"Well, no one knows this, but Mantis accidentally sneezed on one of the dumplings, so I'm just waiting out here until I hear someone puke," Aslan said. Mai laughed.

"It's a good thing I didn't try the dumpling. But why are you really here?" Mai asked knowing that wasn't the reason he was out here. Aslan sighed.

"Lee was my only friend that was constant. I've moved from a lot of places, never really settling in on a spot. Lee was always there to help me. It just pains me to realize that he was after me this whole time. I'm all alone, Mai. With no one who cares about me," Aslan said grimly. Aslan felt the snow leopard's hand on his.

"You know that's not true. You guys, the Thieves of Goo-Lang, searched for your entire life to figure out where you belong, where you are cared for. The answer is among each of you. You're not alone," Mai said comfortingly.

"You know I was thinking of actually moving again. This time no one is going to burn my house down," Aslan said.

"You Cant!" Mai exclaimed before she could think. "I mean, it's just that we need you."

"They got Po. They really don't need me," he said starting to get back up.

"I need you!" she said grabbing his hand, "Please stay. Aslan, you've made my life really worth living. You've rescued me and protected me. The truth is...I like you, a lot. I especially like it when you are so shy and nervous. And like it how you always protect people no matter what. What I want to say is-"

"Before you say anything else, I just want to say thank you. For giving me a new friend. You really help me come out of my lonely bubble. You really cared for me, a thief." Aslan said.

"Well, your welcome. And I just want to say is I... Um. Um...I. Agh! This is so hard to say," Mai said crossing her arms in frustration. Aslan made her face him.

"Then let me say it," Aslan said as he kissed her passionately and lovingly on the lips. Mai was shocked but slowly melted into the kiss. They finally broke apart. "I love you," Aslan whispered. Mai smiled.

"I love you, too. In a way, you've stolen my heart," Aslan laughed at that one. She slowly pulled him into another kiss. Unknown to them Mai's mother and Po were watching. They crept away and Po silently celebrated.

"I told you he would do it in three months. Pay up," Po said as the elderly woman reluctantly paid him. After Aslan and Mai stopped kissing, they went into the Palace to celebrate the Winter Festival.

"UUUUUGggghhhh!" They heard someone inside puking.

"Told you there there was someone would puke," Aslan said chuckling as Mai laughed. The snow outside quietly fell as everyone inside celebrated.

THE END


End file.
